


Do We Really Look That Different?

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: Details, Details (1-800-did-I-ask) [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams, Flashbacks, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: They woke up in a dorm room, almost foreign to them if they didn't notice John's hair peeking out from underneath the comforter. A bag of presents lay on the floor, along with four empty bottles and a pile of winter clothes. Wait, they remembered this. Christmas, 2011, the day they, oh."Who are you?" Someone asked. Lafayette looked up to see themself, younger, hair much smaller than what they grew it out to now. Younger them needed to shave, but they knew it wasn't the thought most present on their mind. Not on this night, not where they were now."Are you kidding? Do we really look that different?"





	Do We Really Look That Different?

The soft memory foam mattress engulfed Lafayette as they burrowed into it, the dent left from years ago still imprinted in the shape of their body. It had been a long time since they were in this room, the last time not for sleeping, and the times before mostly spent trying to focus on not kissing Alexander despite how desperately they wanted to.  
  
Now, they didn't have to worry about kissing Alexander. Time was kind to them, gave them Alexander and John and Hercules, and in eighteen short but eternal hours, they would be able to marry them. Sleep was almost impossible with the excitement buzzing in their stomach, but not it was not entirely unimaginable, and so they surrendered and hoped that the morning would come as quick as it could.  
  
They woke up in a dorm room, almost foreign to them if they didn't notice John's hair peeking out from underneath the comforter. A bag of presents lay on the floor, along with four empty bottles and a pile of winter clothes. Wait, they remembered this. Christmas, 2011, the day they, _oh_ .  
  
"Who are you?" Someone asked. Lafayette looked up to see themself, younger, hair much smaller than what they grew it out to now. Younger them needed to shave, but they knew it wasn't the thought most present on their mind. Not on this night, not where they were now.  
  
"Are you kidding? Do we really look that different?" Other them stared, not seeing what was so funny about this.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"We're the same person, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. Next to you is Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens, and you love them with your entire heart, to the point where it kills you. Hercules is at home right now, because it's Christmas, and he has family to go back to, and you're jealous but you would never tell him that. You miss him like crazy, though, and you were crying about it last night after Alex went to bed."  
  
They avoided eye contact, but Lafayette knew it was true. They remembered this, as much as they hated to admit it, because this was a key point in their relationship. If they'd just gotten over their own idiocy and admitting that _maybe_ they loved each other, they could've started dating far before they actually did. Lafayette couldn't complain, though, they were getting married in eighteen hours, while the younger them still had six and a half years left to go.  
  
"So, if you're older me, then you know what happened today."  
  
"The best day of your life so far, yeah. You have a lot to go."  
  
"Really? Do I ever, you know, get them? Like, does anything ever end up happening after this?"  
  
Lafayette laughed, and the other them whipped to look at Alex. They understood that. John slept like the dead, but Alex was as light as a feather. Lafayette used to say that Alexander was only ever half asleep, that he kept half of his brain on so he'd never actually stop thinking. Alex kissed them for it, soft like he always was, and they remembered thinking they would rather die than not get to kiss him every day.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that," they told the younger them, who just got to experience what kissing Alex and John actually felt like.  
  
"So we do end up together? This wasn't just a one time thing?" They sat up further on the bed, trying to avoid nudging the sleeping lumps next to them.  
  
Lafayette shook their head. "No, it wasn't. You get your chance with them, I promise, and you don't fuck it up, which is good." Their hands shook as they spoke. They didn't know why they wouldn't tell themself the truth, that they were getting married to the same people that they loved now, that all the pain of loving them would pay off in the end. Eighteen hours.  
  
"How far into the future are you? Like, how much older than me are you?"  
  
They sighed. "You're twenty-one now, and I'm twenty-eight, meaning I'm seven years older than you."  
  
"And you're still with them?"  
  
"Yes, I'm still with them. Except that right now John is at his sister's, Alex is with James and Thomas, and Hercules is at our apartment with his family. We're still dating though, to answer your question."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. You introduced a lot of new topics."  
  
"A lot of things have happened in the past seven years," they shrugged.  
  
"First of all, I thought John didn't talk to his siblings? He said that they really didn't speak to him anymore after the summer."  
  
"They meet again, in a few years. It very cute, we were all crying. His dad comes back but not for long, and then he leaves and hasn't come back since."  
  
"Good. John doesn't deserve that."  
  
"I know," they whispered. John stirred in his sleep but didn't wake, and younger them smiled at him. They still didn't know that John loved them back, at least not until now, and Lafayette almost felt bad.  
  
"You said something about Alex with James and Thomas? Who are they?"  
  
"Not relevant yet," Lafayette replied. Younger them didn't even know who Thomas and James were yet, let alone the fact that Alex was dating them as well as getting married to Lafayette, John, and Hercules.  
  
"Okay," they said slowly. "Hercules' family?"  
  
"You won't meet them for awhile. Hercules doesn't actually tell his parents about dating you until three and a half years after you get togeth-"  
  
"I get to love them for three and a half years?" they almost scream, voice lowering to a whisper at the last moment. Alex's arms wrapped around their waist and he sighed in his sleep. Younger them's hands combed through his hair, fondness in their eyes.  
  
"You get to love them for the rest of your life. You start dating in May, and after that you're in. You're not getting out of the love you feel for them."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"You never want to. Loving them is the best part of your life, it will always be the best part of your life. Right now you think you love them as much as you possibly could, but let me be the first to tell you, it gets deeper the longer you're together. At this very moment, I could spend around a year talking about how much I love them. I could spend the rest of my life talking about how much I love them."  
  
"That's nice. I'm happy that you're who I become. Our hair looks way better."  
  
Lafayette grinned. "Give it time. I have to go to bed now, though, I have a big day tomorrow."    
  
"I get it. Tomorrow I have to deal with the aftermath of this, though, so wish me luck."  
  
"Oh, you won't need it. You just get up and go for breakfast, then call Hercules later. You open presents once he comes back."  
  
"That's good," younger them mumbled. Lafayette knew they were hoping for more than that, maybe an actual conversation about what they were going to do now, but that's not how things happened, and that's something they would just have to wait and see for themself.  
  
"Goodbye," Lafayette said, and then they woke up in their bed at George and Martha's, the sun rising rapidly in the window behind them.  
  
Their heart raced. It was their wedding day.  
  
\---  
  
It was around midnight, John squished in between James and Mary on the living room floor, piles of blankets and pillows layered underneath them as a makeshift mattress. Most of them were asleep or on their way there, with the exception of Martha, who was still running her hand through David's hair. John smiled at her and watched as Hercules and Alex kept texting each other, heart flipping over in excitement at the fact that he gets to marry them tomorrow.  
  
"You should be asleep," Martha told him, and John rolled his eyes.  
  
"So should you. You're a bridesmaid, and in eighteen hours and twenty minutes, you have to lead my signif down the aisle in a dress that probably weighs more than I do."  
  
"Eighteen hours and twenty minutes," she repeated. "That's so soon, John."  
  
"I know, but it feels like it's years away. I want to marry them _now,_ Martha, I don't want to wait anymore."  
  
"That's cute," she said, still scrolling through her phone.  
  
"Do you think you ever want to get married?" John asked, trying to stifle a laugh as James threw his arm over John's stomach and snored.  
  
"Sure, when the time is right. When Mary is a little older so that she can, like, go to college and shit."  
  
John laughed. "You sound like a mom."  
  
"Now that's something for another conversation," she mumbled, lying down and curling into David's side. He made a noise and turned to her, Martha Manning curling around him to accommodate the change. John followed her, curling under the blanket he shared with Mary and falling asleep.    
  
He woke up outside a familiar fence, hands gripping the wrought iron until his knuckles turn white. The light beige entryway traveled from the sidewalk into the front yard, to a mansion sized house John hadn't seen in years. Its brick walls were not ones John missed, the front porch that was usually empty now had one object on its steps. Him.  
  
He unlatched the gate, eased it open so it wouldn't make the whining sound John used to hate. He walked up the entryway as quietly as he could so that nobody would look outside to see who was coming in. His siblings used to do that, used to stare out the windows and watch to see whoever was about to knock on their door, hands pressed up against the glass. Their father used to say it was in bad taste, improper, that children should be neither seen nor heard at first glance into a house.  
  
John was so glad they got away from him.  
  
The younger John watched him as he walked up, eyebrows furrowed, face red and streaked with tears. He stopped crying for the moment out of confusion, hands coming down flat against the concrete. John thought of the reasons he might be confused. Older him, with significantly longer hair, walking up to him barefoot in thick pajama pants in the South Carolinian summer heat. It's a surprise the younger him hadn't screamed.  
  
John looked around, heart stopping when he saw en eleven-year-old Henry Jr. peering at younger him through their sitting room window, eyes wide, bowl cut with bangs half chopped off. He remembered this day.  
  
"I, did you just come out?" He asked, watching as the younger him went pale, all color fading from him in an instant.  
  
"No, what?" He spit, tips of his ears turning red. He didn't even know he did that until Alex said it was cute after he tried to lie to him about liking oatmeal raisin cookies he made once.  
  
"We're the same person, I'm pretty sure. I know when you're lying. I remember this."  
  
"Then yeah, something like co-" he paused, eyes darting from side to side. He's checking to see if anyone's listening. "Something like that might have happened."  
  
"So you hate yourself right now. Like, a lot." It wasn't a question, but John could see himself try to answer it. He sat down next to the younger him, staring at the life he resented and escaped, thinking of the life that he loved and longed to return to.  
  
"Are you going to try and convince me to not hate myself?"  
  
"I mean, you shouldn't. Your life gets better after this, and you get what you want, in the end."  
  
"Right now, all I want is to be back at college."  
  
John rolled his eyes. "I'm not an idiot, I know you want to be with Alex, Lafayette, and Hercules. You've wanted that since you met them. _We are the same person_ ."  
  
John never liked thinking about this day after he lived it, always embarrassed that he'd been so stupid as to let something like that slip to his father, but he was glad he did it. He knew that if this day never happened then he would've never gotten away, that Alex, Lafayette, and Hercules would be memories, possibly still wondering where John went.  
  
"Right. I can't lie to myself."  
  
"More than you already have, that is."  
  
" _Right_ ," he repeated.  
  
"This doesn't last forever y'know. In about ten months, you get to start dating them. This year is actually full of a lot of stuff for you, I'm almost jealous."  
  
"Really? Do I ever gave to see dad again after this summer?" John shivered at the use of the word _dad_ .  
  
"Yeah, but it's only once. After this you don't see Martha, James, Henry, or Mary for a long time, and then they come back, and you get to keep them. You get to date Alex, John, and Hercules, and those thoughts in your head right now don't happen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Even if I did get to date them, I would probably ruin it like I ruin everything else," John quoted from memory. "That doesn't happen. They love you more than anything, you get to keep them and love them." His hands came up to touch the chain around his neck. His mother's necklace. He wasn't wearing this when he went to sleep. He put it with his wedding suit.  
  
"That's good," younger John whispered, wiping tears out of his eyes.  
  
"You're getting married tomorrow," John told him, fiddling with the necklace.  
  
Younger him's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"You marry Alex, John, and Hercules tomorrow. Not legally, of course, but there's going to be a ceremony and a reception and Laf has this beautiful dress that Hercules made. Hercules made Alex's wedding suit. We all wrote our own vows. It's going to be amazing."  
  
"Why would you tell me that? I have to wait how many years for this?"  
  
"Seven," John answered. Younger him collapsed on his back on the ground.  
  
"That's so long," he groaned.  
  
"Yeah, but you get to spend that time loving them, and getting to be loved by them. And I just don't mean dating, by the way," John implied, wiggling his eyebrows even though the younger him couldn't see.  
  
The latter put his hands over his eyes. "Oh my god."  
  
"I'm not talking about it, because I want you to be surprised, but like, it's a fun time. You'll need to adjust, though."  
  
"Please stop talking."  
  
"Fine, but I mean it when I say the next years are the best of your life. You move in with Alex and Lafayette after you graduate, Hercules a few months after that, and the life you make is actually nice. It's wonderful, actually."  
  
"You sound so fond, it's disgusting," younger him remarked, sitting up.    
  
"Hey!" John nudged him. "This is what you become in seven years! You embrace all of what you are, get a decent haircut, better clothes, signifs that love and care about you. You graduate, get a fucking job, have good sex, get away from this disgusting place. It's all a fun journey that you get to go on!" He was yelling now, shaking his shoulders. He was sure this was a dream, so he didn't have to worry about the screaming.  
  
"Speaking of the haircut," he started. "Why? Not that I don't like it, it's just not something I would see myself getting."  
  
"You had this same hair all year."  
  
"Mine was a little different," he claimed, and John knew it was a lie.  
  
He shrugged. "It's cute, I like having hair that I have complete control over. Besides, Alex, Lafayette, and Hercules like it. I  know that fucking bob cut was not your own choice."  
  
"It was shorter, but of course you knew that."  
  
"Yeah, because Henry made you cut it. You're gonna grow it out this summer and look like a bush going back to school. Then, Alex is going to call you cute and you're going to die and blush every time you think about it for the next month."  
  
"Right. Can't wait."  
  
"It'll be fine. You'll be fine."  
  
John sighed. "I'll be fine," he whispered.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to go to tomorrow, and I'd very much like to wake up before I miss it."  
  
"Goodbye, older me." Younger him smiled, and waved as John walked back down the entryway. The gate clicked shut behind him, and John woke up with Mary's body halfway on top of him, asleep.  
  
\---  
  
"Okay, Hercules' vows are done, I can sleep now," Alex announced, stretching his arms over his head, wincing at how many times his back cracked. Thomas looked up from his book, folding down a corner and setting it on the end table next to him. James set his phone down in the small space between them.  
  
"Are they good?" Thomas asked, leaning his chin on Alex's shoulder. Alex slammed the laptop lid shut.  
  
"They're beautiful, like I said they were, and you are not getting another look at them until tomorrow, when you'll hear Hercules say them for himself."  
  
"Fine," Thomas huffed, plopping back down on the pillows.  
  
James slid one hand up his sweater and rubbed at the small of his back. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Tired, excited, not hydrated enough for how much I'm going to cry tomorrow," he muttered, rubbing at his eyes underneath his glasses. James chuckled and took his laptop, moving it underneath the bed so he wouldn't step on it the next morning.  
  
Alex took his glasses off and handed them to Thomas. "Can you put these on the nightstand?" Thomas nodded and did so, putting them next to his book. Alex sighed as he laid down, spine finally relaxing on the high thread count sheets that Thomas always bought, warm under the matching comforter.  
  
James shuffled down and cuddled next to him. "You're getting married tomorrow!" He kissed Alex's cheek and then again on his lips, which he returned in full. James was so cute it made Alex want to scream.  
  
"I'm getting married tomorrow!" He checked his phone. "Approximately fifteen hours!"  
  
"You're so cute," Thomas said.  
  
"Shut up," Alex squeaked, and he could see the soft smile on both of their faces even if he refused to look. He took it all back, he hated them, he was going to burn them alive in a fire as hot as his skin felt.  
  
"It's true. We don't make the rules," James smiled, kissing his hair. Alex was going to kill them.  
  
"We need to go to bed!" He yelled, face bright red. They were dating for a year and a half, you think he'd be able to get it together by now.  
  
"True, you have a big day tomorrow," Thomas agreed, cuddling further against Alex.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"We love you," James mumbled, already half asleep but fighting it to say that.  
  
"I love you too," Alex replied, kissing them both on the cheek. "Goodnight." Thomas and James relaxed on either side of him one after the other, and the three of them fell asleep like dominoes.  
  
A younger version of him, greasier hair, worse clothes, is sitting on his old dorm room bed crying when he woke up.  
  
Alex sat down on the bed next to him, poking at his leg. "Are you okay?"  
  
The other him looked up. "What the fuck?" Alex felt exposed under his own gaze, his bare legs covered in goosebumps from the cool air blowing through, James' sweater low on his shoulders. Why did he do this to himself?  
  
"I don't know either, just go with it."  
  
The other Alexander stared at him, eyebrows furrowed, but sat up anyway. "Okay."  
  
"Why are you crying? I mean, you're in college, and sometimes you cried for no reason, because it was college, but I'm pretty sure this has a reason"  
  
"Do you remember this? Kissing Hercules in a bar? Him coming home as happy as can be because they were still together and he loved her so much?" Younger him stared at him with wide bloodshot eyes, and present him gasped.  
  
" _Oh_ , that's what this is? You're worried that Hercules hates you?"  
  
"No! No, I know he doesn't. It's just," he sighed. "He's _still dating her_. I'm happy for him and the fact that I didn't ruin their relationship but like-"  
  
"You love Hercules so much it kills you. Yeah, I remember this."  
  
"How long does it take me to get over this?"  
  
"You don't? Hercules breaks up with Elizabeth over Easter, and then you do nothing for like a year because you're all idiots who can't stop being in love to consider that being in love _together_ is a less painful option. Next May you start dating Hercules, Lafayette, and John, and you never stop loving them as much as you do now, it actually multiplies until your heart feels like it's going to _burst_ ."  
**  
** "I don't know whether that's good or bad."  
  
"It's both! Love is fun, getting to love them is fun. Getting to watch them grow and support them as they become even better people than they already are is fun. When Lafayette wears pencil skirts, or John wears suspenders, or Hercules does so much as smile, and you have to take a minute because you have heart palpitations, it's less fun, but it's okay."  
  
Alex nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Oh! Next June you meet Thomas and James! You're not going to be friends with them for a while, but afterwards you fall in love with them and they're the cutest people on the face of this earth, I _swear_ ."  
  
"So, wait, what?"  
  
"I'm engaged to Lafayette, Hercules, and John, I'm dating James and Thomas. You wouldn't trade any of them for the world and you love them all with your entire soul, and they love you back just as much."  
  
"I can't wait to be in your shoes, then," he sniffed.   
  
"No. No, stay in your shoes for a little bit. It'll make loving them better. I don't think this is real, but if it is, then this pain is important, because it helps you."  
  
Alex knew what it felt like to think Hercules, Lafayette, and John hated him. He didn't feel it anymore, secure in the love they felt for him, but he knew what it felt like. It didn't help that this he was twenty here, with facial hair he could barely grow and a hair care routine that was lax if he was putting it nicely. All of his clothes were too big on him, his own desperate attempt to hide the body he despised so much, and most of his shoes were damaged beyond repair. This was the man that Lafayette, Hercules, and John fell in love with anyway, though, so it counted. This counted.  
  
"Can't I just fast forward through this part? I want to be where you are, where you could wear that and somehow not want to run and hide in a cave somewhere."  
  
Alex laughed. "I wore this for a long time before I was comfortable with it. It happens when your signifs are a furnace and you have no other choice. You get used to it, you learn to sleep without pants."  
  
"When?"  
  
"2012. You have a year and a half left to go. Six years until you start dating Thomas and James, eight until you marry Lafayette, John, and Hercules."  
  
"I'm married?" Younger him screamed.  
  
"Not yet. Tomorrow."  
  
"What are you doing here then? You need to leave, get married, and live my dreams!" Younger Alex ushered him out of the room, and he woke up curled into James' side with a jolt.  
  
\---  
  
Hercules wiped tears from his eyes as he shut his laptop, fragments of vows still burning in his mind. They were a speaking time of three minutes, but he still felt like it wasn't enough. Alex helped him with basic stuff, spelling errors and grammar that wouldn't really matter once he was speaking, switched around some words and made them sound better, but mostly he just complimented him on them. Hercules could take compliments, but he was still nervous.  
  
Fifteen hours. He had fifteen hours until their wedding day and he couldn't be more scared.  
  
He loved Alex, John, and Lafayette more than the world itself, he would go to the ends of the earth for them, but he felt that his vows didn't do a good job at conveying that. Alex said they were beautiful, and Hercules added three more sentences about how beautiful Alex was which made him cry for a half an hour until Hercules managed to hug him until he stopped.  
  
He set his laptop on the ground and laid in the center of their bed, burying himself in their comforter. It smelled like coconut shampoo and the aftershave that John used. He loved them so much, and tomorrow he go to marry them. He was the luckiest man alive.  
  
Sleep came easy, staying up until three in the morning does that, and he woke up staring at himself, younger, with Elizabeth Sanders asleep on his chest. This is not what he hoped his dreams would be right before his wedding.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" He asked. The younger him stared at him, then back down at Elizabeth, then to the tattoo on his finger. The moon was their only source of light in the room, and even that was dim.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This isn't, this happened years ago. Why am I dreaming of this now?"  
  
"Wait, are you me? You look different."  
  
Hercules glanced down at younger him, thin cotton shirt and thick cotton pajama pants, then to himself, almost naked save for his boxers. Even though the younger him was wearing more clothes, he could see the outline of the muscles he used to have. God, this was not good for his self esteem.  
  
"We got older, it happens," he explained.  
  
"No, I like it. I look more like a person that exists."  
  
"That's why they all fucking say," he smiled, covering his face with his hands.  
  
"They?"  
  
"Lafayette, Alex, John, y'know, the loves of your life even though you won't admit it yet."  
  
Younger him shot up, Elizabeth rolling off of him and curling into the wall. "Shut up."  
  
"It's fine, you know, we're the same person, I know that you love them. You still do, if it's any consolation, and they all love you too. You're getting married tomorrow, and you're freaking the fuck out about it."  
  
"Oh my god," younger him whispered, glancing over at Elizabeth before looking back at him. This version of him still had a lot to do. Break up with Elizabeth, fall even harder in love with the three people he was going to marry, graduate college. This was a small portion of his life, the prologue for one of the best experiences he got to live through.  
  
"Right! _Right!_ You love them, it's not like you don't want to marry them, I mean you have dreams about marrying them _now_ , you've definitely been ready to marry them for awhile now, but it's terrifying, you know? Because you don't deserve them. I mean, sure you deserve them, but do you _deserve them_ ."  
  
"I'm getting married tomorrow."  
  
" _You're not_ , I am. You have seven years left to go. I, on the other hand, have fifteen hours."  
  
"Are we okay? Like are you alright?"  
  
"You're twenty-one years old, you don't get to ask me if I was alright. You're still dating your brother's future girlfriend, you haven't shaved in a week, you still have dreams about what Alex would look like in your clothes. Full length dreams, Hercules. You're gonna have a dream about John in shorts after this, because I fucking remember that."  
  
Younger him's eyes widened. "John in shorts."  
  
"Oh my god. We're having a crisis right now!"  
  
"I think you are? I mean, I'm still having full length dreams about Alex in my clothes. Full length dreams, Hercules. I'm gonna have a dream about John in shorts after this."  
  
"You are no help to me," Hercules whines, collapsing on the floor. Younger him laid down next to him, hands crossed over his even more toned stomach. Hercules really wanted to see Lafayette, John, and Alex again. They loved him just how he was, and sometimes he needed that.  
  
"Sorry, but you just told me that I'm getting married tomorrow and that my girlfriend apparently ends up with my brother? Like, did you expect me to be completely chill about it?"  
  
"Well, I mean, it's not like you miss her. Yeah, sometimes, before you get Alex, John, and Lafayette, and you wished that someone was there to, like, hug you. Other than that, you're mostly okay. Then in five years your brother starts dating her and they're cute and you're engaged and don't love her anymore so it's okay."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Oh my god, I'm getting married! I get to go in front of people and vow my never ending love to the people that will vow their never ending love to me. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together. I love them so much."  
  
"This is cute," younger him smiled, nudging his arm with his elbow.  
  
"Yeah, I know, we're adorable. You are not the first to tell me that, we're the most in love people I know, and I know mom and dad."  
  
" _Really_ ?"  
  
"Yes! We are so in love with each other it _hurts_ me," he turned to the younger him and shook his shoulders, resting his forehead on his chest.  
  
"Shouldn't you like, leave then? Get to your wedding day?"  
  
"Yes! I should, I don't know how to leave, though, this dream is weird. I think maybe if I leave the room I'll wake up," he remarked, getting up.  
  
"Bye, future me, hope I helped with your pre-wedding stress!"  
  
Hercules snorted, knowing he didn't, and walking out the door.  
  
He woke up in their bed facing the ceiling, eyes wide, still tried. He reached for his phone where it was on the bed next to him, smiling at the text messages from Lafayette before responding.

**Author's Note:**

> haha I don't know what this is but I've had this idea for months ((like seven)) and I needed to write it and it's bad!!!!!


End file.
